The Tales of Lovino and the Beast
by AngelSilverWolf
Summary: Lovino was just a simple village boy, who nobody really saw much in him. But when he becomes a prisoner to a beast, will he finally be known for something?
1. Chapter 1: Tomato

~Lovino and the Beast~

Chapter 1: Tomato

I was on my way back home...finally.

I was exhausted, from all the work, harvesting in under the hot sun. I was carrying a basket of tomatoes and I was making my way home.

I mean, come on, dammit. I'm only fucking eleven years old. It was so hard for me to work and provide food for my brother and I. We once lived in Italy, but after our Grandfather died, we moved to Spain in hoping to find a better home or jobs. It was a pain in the ass to care for him, but my brother, Feliciano, was still a good kid.

Slowly getting lost in thought, I tripped and fell, dropping all of the tomatoes out of the basket. " Shit!" I tried to get up, but my knee was scrapped badly.

" Fratello!" I looked up to see my little brothers worried face running towards me. He was going to try and help me up, before I held out my hand to him to stop him.

" N-no, dammit! Get the tomatoes before they spoil..." I handed him the basket and he nodded his head to me. He started to collect them all, then helped me up. We headed back to our cottage and Feliciano patched my knee up.

" Ow, shit! Feli, that hurts, dammit!"He squeaked but continued to heal me. " Fratello, if I don't help it now, it will get infected..." I nodded my head and sat back down on my chair. " So, are you making pasta today? I didn't get those tomatoes for nothing you know." His grim face turned into a smile and he nodded his head. " Si, fratello, grazie~! I'll make sure it's perfect~!"

"Good." I relaxed in my chair, feeling the pain and burning on my knee settle down a bit. Feliciano happily scampered out of my room to go and make dinner.

I soon fell asleep, feeling all comfortable and tired.

oOoOoOo

I woke up to the smell of pasta and tomato lingering in the air. I smiled at the delicious scent and tried to hoist myself up. By now, my knee was already healed. I ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Feli turned around to look at me with a smile plastered on his face.

" Ve, fratello~! Dinner is ready! Could you set the table?" I rolled my eyes but set the small table in an orderly fashion. I was just so desperate to stuff that food in my mouth right _now_. After we served ourselves, we sat our asses down on the weak chairs that we had. I demolished my plate of pasta and soon went for seconds. It was almost a quiet dinner, other than the fact that my brother was humming this weird song to himself. He probably learned it from that German friend he's been hanging around with.

Dammit, my brother is only eight! W-why does everyone love him... He has all the fucking talents anyone could want! Even when our parents were alive, they gave him more love, more food, more things... I barely got anything! I'm the oldest dammit! The elder sibling is suppose to have more, right!

And here he is, falling in love with a potato bastard. Me? I'm never going to find anyone, it's official. I mean, who in their fucking minds would want me...

" Dammit..." he mumbled to myself, swallowing my pasta. My brother stopped humming and cocked his head to the side. " Hm, what's wrong, fratello?" I looked at him with envy. He even had the looks, with his light brown hair, and his damn glowing eyes. He barely opens them anyways, so that was good.

" I'm going out today. Just...t-to take a walk through the forest." I crossed my arms and blew a piece of hair out of my face.

Then he suddenly had a concerned look on his face. " Ve... fratello, be careful, okay? Luddy told me that it was scary at night, and if you go into a certain part of it, you'll run into this castle. It's ruled by a cruel, mean and greedy king! A-and if you get caugh-" I covered his mouth. " I'll be fine, dammit!" I couldn't stop his constant run-on sentences anymore! I love him, I admit, but damn he can be so obnoxious!

I brushed myself off, waved goodbye, and headed out towards the door.

Immediately the cool night breeze brushed against me, making a chill go down my spine. It was perfect weather and I closed my eyes, feeling somewhat refreshed by the air. I walked towards the forest and stared into it. It was huge... but I strolled along the tree roots, admiring the somewhat soothing scenery making me feel relaxed.

I looked back at the speck that was our cottage. Wow, I had walked pretty far... but I was fine! I could take care of myself, dammit.

Yeah...

I wasn't scared of how dark the sky got or anything, or the animals that were roaming free...

Or that noise in the bush.

" S-shit!" Being an ass, I started to run deeper into the forest and I was beginning to lose sight of the village. B-but...

That stupid noise was following me! W-what the fuck, man! I looked back to see nothing there, but I could barely make out anything anyways.

It was pretty much fucking pitch black. Before I could look forward, I tripped (again! fuck this forest, dammit!). This time, I landed on the side of my face. It didn't really hurt, (it hurt like hell), so I brushed my face, like the man I was. Not some stupid, wimpy eleven year old boy that has nothing to show for being better than his brother. I whimpered a bit, but refused to let any tears fall. The noise finally stopped and there was a pair of shoes in front of me. I looked up to see a figure of another boy, obviously he was older than me, with curly brown hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. I was surprised how his eyes were glowing so much in this fucking pitch black forest, dammit! It was actually pretty freaky though.

The boy had a concerned look on his face. " Are you alright?" He extended his hand out to me, so he could help me up. I scowled and stood up myself, brushing away the dirt from my cheap clothes. Then I squinted to get a really good look at him.

Wow...

He was...

Beautifu- ... w-wait what the fuck!

...

Anyways..

He was dressed in very fancy clothes, making him look all prim and proper. It almost made him look royalty. Wait...

" Who the fuck are you?" I asked him, curious about who this bastard was. He pulled his hand back and smiled. " Oh, me? I am Prince Antonio Fernandez Carriedo~! Next heir to the throne! Haha!" He smiled widely, revealing his pearly white teeth. I widened my eyes.

" Y-you're a prince? Yeah, right dammit! That's bull shit!" I have never heard of anything about a prince! B-but...

Oh.

Those stories that Feli told me. Were they true? Is this bastard really royalty? Well, that would explain his clothes...

He nodded his head. " I am though! Honest~" He took the tomato he was holding in his hand and bit into it with that stupid grin on his face. I pouted, feeling a little annoyed. " S-stupid..." I looked at the fruit in his hand. " ... tomato bastard!" Unfortunately, my explicit language had no effect on him.

" Ah, it's okay if you don't believe me. I'm not that popular anyways. Which, to me, is kind of funny, haha! What kind of prince isn't famous, no? But I must ask, what is your name?" He had an anxious look that made me want to question him. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. " Like I would tell you my name dammit!"

" Aw, come on~! I've told you mine, haven't I? Why can't you trust me?" He asked with puppy eyes. D-damn shit... it was fucking working!

I scoffed at him, because hell, he did have a point. " L-...Lovino Vargas..." He smiled. " Well, what a beautiful name! So tell me, what are you doing out here at dusk? It's quiet dangerous you know."

I blushed.

No one ever said that I was anything ... beautiful. I've rarely ever get compliments, seeing as most of them come from my brother. I shook my head and tried to get a grip on myself. " W-well, I was just going for a damn walk! I could do whatever the hell I want! And I could very well take care of myself, _your highness_~" I said with an exasperated tone.

That caused him to blush. " Um, wow, I haven't met an outsider who called me that at all..." Stupid dense bastard. " Lovi~! Oh, thank you so much! You're the first person to treat me with respect!" His eyes were gleaming dammit. Fucking _gleaming_.

I looked away from him, with my nose stuck up in the air. " Y-yeah, well basta-..." Then I realized what he called me. " W-wha! What the fuck is a Lovi?"

He chuckled. " Why you're a Lovi, Lovi~! Fusososo~!" My eye twitched. " F-fucking bastard you're insane..." I turned around and started to head back to the village. He grabbed my arm. " L-lovi... be careful, okay? These woods hold dangerous animals, and you're pretty deep in here so-"

" Shut up, bastard! Don't call me that! I'm fine on my own!" I yanked my arm away from his and started to walk forward but stopped. Dangerous animals? In the dark...by myself? A-and... I was pretty lost...

" Well, aren't you going?" You can almost hear the fucking smirk on his face, dammit. I growled and turned around. " T-take me home, tomato bastard..."

He grinned as he picked me up, bridal style. " B-b-bastard put me down!" He shook his head no. " It's the least I could do~! Now where did you say you lived?" I rolled my eyes. " I live in the village...last house next to the market." He nodded his head and started walking towards the village.

" You know Lovi, you're pretty interesting~ Probably the only friend I have, other than the servants back at he castle." He looked down at my face. His features made him look like a beauty.

...

Honestly, what the fuck am I saying?

I blushed, because I wasn't fucking used to being flattered, dammit! " Y-yeah whatever..." A silence passed between us both until he asked me another question. " Hey Lovi, how old are you?" I sighed. I'd practically given away all the information about my life, so what not? " Eleven."

He nodded his head. " That's wonderful~ I'm Fifteen." Damn, this guy sure is freaking strong for a fifteen year old... I need to shut up now. " So, do you think we will ever see each other again~?" I looked up at him, then looked away, " I-i don't freaking know, dammit..." He chuckled. " Ah, I hope I do see you again..." I blushed and then shrugged my shoulders. " W-well hell, you never know, tomato bastard..."

With that, we fell into another awkward silence. Although, the warmth eminating from the Spaniard's chest was one that I have never felt. Except from Feli, of course, but nobody else wold ever give me hugs. Not that I was asking for it, dammit! I stared at his face for a while, before I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Antonio took me in his arms, walking into the front of my cottage. He crept into the house, passing by Feliciano's room, seeing that the boy was asleep. " Aw, he has a brother~" He said, noticing the same curls they both have. He walked into a room, which he assumed was mine. Yeah, he was right.

He place me under the covers, and then took a good long look at me. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. " Aye, my beautiful Lovi~ We will meet again soon, I am sure of it. Rest well, mi amor~" He took the necklace he had around his neck, kissed it and place it around mine. A cross necklace made of pure white gold, probably worth a lot. He took one last good look at me sleeping, and while leaving the room, he hummed a lullaby.

...

...

Then, it was morning, and I woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo~! XD This is my second fanfiction story on Spamano! I finally got the first chapter done! I said I was making this, so here it is! YES~! *fist pump*...3 in the morning wow TuT. This chapter was like a beginning chapter, mostly about how Lovi and Toni first met! Please review and tell me what you think! I will looove you~! ^3^ Stay tuned for Chapter 2~!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoner

~Lovino and the Beast~

Chapter 2: Prisoner

(Six years later)

I woke up due to the sunlight hitting my eyes. I squinted as I slowly opened them and looked around my room. It seemed as though I didn't sleep that well last night, but why? Was it because of some dream? I tried to think about what I dreamed of last night... but I couldn't remember. Dammit, I hate when that happens! Groaning to myself, I got my lazy ass off of my bed and stretched. Okay, maybe I'm not too lazy... I mean, I still work at the library! It's not so noisy there, and reading some of the books are actually...pretty fun.

It was probably the afternoon, considering that I had spent all night working to find good tomatoes to eat. Yeah, I was still tired. I slept for about five hours, but since it was a Friday, I could easily fall asleep when i get home.

My nose started to scrunch up a bit when I smelled that familiar aroma through the air. Oh thank you God, my brother's making pasta. Ever since we were little, he always made his pasta to perfection. Like I said, he has everything. I put on a clean pair of clothing, brushed my teeth, and ran downstairs into the kitchen. My brother of course, was sitting at the table, gorging himself with pasta. He looked up to me and smiled the best smile he could muster.

" Ve~ Fratello, I made lunch! I didn't want to wake you, considering you spent so long finding tomatoes for the pasta sauce~" I nodded my head, a little annoyed by his constant happy attitude, but grateful he actually cooked something. I mean, hell yeah, I can cook! Probably better than him! R-right? I just... didn't have the time to do so...yeah that's it.

" Alright, thanks Feli.." I served myself some pasta and began to gorge it down myself. Wow, I had no freaking idea that I was this hungry.

Finishing off my lunch, I waved my brother goodbye, but instead, he jumped from his seat and tackled me down with a hug. I gasped out of surprise at first, but then petted his head anyways. " Fratello, come home safely okay~?" Well, he was worried for me and yes, I do love him, even if he can be obnoxious 24/7. I walked out of the door, adjusting my somewhat cheap jacket (what, I try my best to make money, dammit! It ain't easy!) and blowing a piece of hair out of my face. I walked towards the library, giving glances to the familiar houses of the village, waving back at the also familiar faces with a small smile. This was the usual daily routine, and I was used to it. But sometimes, I just wish something exciting would happen to me.

I wasn't that far from the library, when I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

" Aaaah, Lovino, on your way to the library I suppose?" I scowled at him with a glare and pushed his arm off. This bastard...

" Sadiq, leave me the fuck alone bastard..." The Turkish man smirked at me. He obviously had a glint in his eyes, but i couldn't fucking see shit because of that damn creepy mask. He was always blabbering on about how him and I would make a great couple. How I would be his fucking WIFE and being so beautiful, we'll be the most gorgeous couple in the whole village.

Bullshit!

I-i'm not beautiful, dammit! My damn brother is! I should be taking it as a compliment, sure, but not from this guy! Besides, I don't hear anybody else saying it either... I hated this cock sucker, he annoyed the crap out of me.

" Aw man, Lovino, don't use such foul language. Seeing you scowl doesn't work on your pretty face, thus it doesn't brighten up my day. And..." He reached up and ever so slightly pinched my curl, rubbing it between his fingers. " My future wife will not be known to have a hideous scowl, alright?"

My body immediately stiffened up and my face turned red, but he knew I was going to fucking headbutt him, that's why the bastard had is other arm around my waist, preventing me from moving and beating the shit out of him. " C-CHIIGII!" I screeched, pretty pissed off I couldn't kick his balls. If he had any.

He kept rubbing the delicate strand of hair with a slow pace, and I began to feel all gooey. I felt myself melting in his arms, which the bastard probably planned that on happening. " See, _sevgilim_? We both know you just fucking love me..." My eyes began to feel all heavy and hazy. " S-stop t-that...b-bastard..." Shit! What the fuck was I to do?

"Hey!" Sadiq and I both turned our heads to see the librarian. Heracles.

He was glaring at the Turk and told him politely, but you knew he was pissed off, to let go of me, which thankfully the bastard did. Sadiq sighed and sent a glare back at him. " Alright then, Lovino, I'll be seeing you. _Don't_ have fun with this ugly bastard, 'kay?" The bastard actually gave him the finger and walked off, admiring himself in his pocket mirror. Fucking gay ass.

Heracles sighed and looked at me. " You alright, Romano?" I nodded my head. Heracles was a pretty good friend of mine. I was once good friends with his father, because he used to be the librarian. It was only until he died when Heracles took his position. Only he and my grandfather would ever call me Romano, it was like my other name. He softly smiled, his face still looking a bit drowsy. Screw me having a siesta, this guy looked like he needed one badly. But ... I always see him sleeping in a chair holding a kitten. Of course, he slacked off a bit at times, but I always have to wake him up because I don't want him losing his business, you know? Otherwise, how will I find another job? Okay, okay he was my friend too.

Anyways...

We both walked into the library. It was awfully small, but it still had a large amount of books there. Heracles sat behind a desk on a big chair, petting his kitten, obviously he was about to pass out. Anyways, I'm given the task of organizing the books in the correct order on the shelves or helping others find what kind of book they were looking for. Stupid bastards that read these books never put them back where they belong. Lazy idiots! On my breaks I either eat a tomato I find in peoples gardens, ( Yeah, I sometimes steal tomatoes,_ sorry_! It's to damn expensive in the market!) or read some interesting books. God, I've pretty much read every single book here...

So, it felt like a long day. Not so much business, and I was just so bored. I leave this place at around ten o'clock. I checked a pocket watch that rested on the small desk next to me. It was about a quarter to ten. For the remaining twenty-five minutes, I decided to re-read a book called " _Cinderella_". Yeah, it was kind of a girl's fairy tale book. W-whatever, dammit! Who cares if I was a guy! I-it was one of the only amusing books here anyways so... I even used to bring this book back home with me and read it to Feliciano. He always loved when I read to him, seeing that it also helped him fall asleep. When I read the last line of the book, " _And they lived happily ever after._", I wondered...

Would I ever get a happily ever after? It would be nice... to have a life to be like a fairytale... Shut up.

My hand moved and rested on my chest, feeling a necklace. I glanced down at it, and began to twirl the cross between my fingers. How the hell did I ever get this thing anyways? I remember waking up one day, finding that I had it on. Feli couldn't have gotten something like this for me... that's way to freaking expensive. Which reminds me... why haven't I sold it for money yet? All of our problems, Feli's and mine, would be over. No more struggling for food or sneaking into other people's gardens. We could even have a better house.

But...

It felt... somewhat valuable to me. This weird feeling in my heart is just not letting me sell this thing, dammit. But I don't know why. I stared at the cross some more, before humming a tune. Yeah, that's another thing. How the fuck do I know this lullaby? Once again, after I had woken up that day finding the necklace, I sang a lullaby to myself to help me sleep that same night. It was lovely and soothing, but I could never forget it. Even if I fucking tried. It was... kind of creepy.

When it hit ten, I gathered myself up and went to wake up the Greek. " Heracles...wake up, it's time to close up for the night..." I shook him softly and he slowly opened his eyes, still managing to look drowsy. He nodded his head as to say thanks and got up, still having that adorable kitten on head. Yeah, so what, I had a little soft spot for the freaking fur balls. We both walked out of the library, it was still actually pretty dark outside. He locked the doors and nodded his head. " Night Roma." I nodded back at him and waved my hand. " _Buonanotte_ " I turned around and walked back towards my cottage. The village was quiet, except for the market. With it's bright candle lights everywhere and people to and fro, it seemed pretty lively. Of course, my house had to be_ right next_ to the damn place. I entered my house and it was empty. I checked Feli's room, the kitchen, the living room, but he wasn't there. The fuck? I checked the kitchen once more, noticing the note on the counter.

_" Ve~ Went to visit Luddy, be back by eleven fratello~! Love, Feliciano" _Then there was some drawing of a bunny and the paper saying all these Ve's, but I just sighed and sat on the couch. I hoped Feli would be alright. In order to get to that potato bastard's house, he'd have to walk through the forest. God knows he'll get lost.

Dammit! I shouldn't think that way. He said eleven, so he'd be back by then. His brother was never late. Yeah... feeling confident that he was safe at that German bastard's house, I let myself fall asleep.

oOoOoOo

I woke up with a start, looking at the spot of saliva I left on the couch cushion. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, and looked at the pocket watch I had.

It was fucking midnight.

And Feli was not home.

" Oh, shit." I said out loud. I walked outside, feeling a cool breeze brush against my face. I shivered and went back inside to put my cloak on. It kept my body pretty warm, even if it had some patches on it. Shit, Feli could never be an hour late. That meant... that meant bad things. Bad things aren't fucking good, dammit!

I grabbed a dim lamp and ran into the forest, without looking back. Fuck, it was so dark, I just wanted to scream. This lamp did shit for me! I couldn't help but have this strange familiar feeling, like I did something like this before. No... no I couldn't have. I never walked into the forest this late at night...

What felt like hours of searching, I finally tripped on a fucking rock and fell into this huge bush. " Fuck!" I crawled out of the bush, shaking my head and got up, to find myself standing in front of this huge bridge. On the far end of the bridge, I saw a gate. A fucking tall gate. I decided to cross over the bridge, and when i reached the front of the gate, I stared in amusement at the beautiful, yet creepy, castle behind. A castle? A fucking castle? Why would there be a castle in the middle of fucking nowhere, dammit! But... I didn't care for long. Maybe Feli was here, I don't know. Finding that the gates were open, I crawled inside.

I walked, no ran, up to the humongous castle doors, banging on it. The door opened slightly, allowing me to wander inside and...

Holy shit.

This place was...

Just fucking amazing...

I have never been in a place this big in my entire life. But... it was fucking scary as hell. " C-ciao?" I said. But this is Spain, so maybe the Spaniards who obviously lived here spoke Spanish. I remember reading a book on the language, so I think I could pretty much speak it fluently. Kind of. " Hola? ... um, Feli you here?"

Silence. Creepy, awkward silence. With myself. I wandered through the grand halls, finally finding a spiral staircase that spiraled downwards. Slowly walking down the stairs, I wandered in what seemed to be a dungeon with many cellars. " Hello?"

" F-f-fratello!" My eyes widened as I spotted my brother behind a pair of bars. I ran over to him, bending down and putting my useless lamp down, since there was some light from the moon peeking in through a crack on the ceiling, and grabbed onto the bars. " Oh, shit. Feli, what the fuck did you do?" He looked like he was scared shit less, his eyes were actually opened and red from crying. " Fratello... I-i'm sorry! I was on my way to Luddy's place, b-but I got lost..." Oh, I fucking knew it. "...and I wandered across this pretty castle. B-but fratello, I saw this beautiful tomato garden that had the most luscious tomatoes I've ever seen, s-so i wanted to pick one for you...b-b-but...b-but..."

" Finish talking d-dammit!" I said a bit annoyed of his run-on sentences. He mumbled something. " What?" His eyes went wide and pointed behind me. " B-b-beast..." he squeaked out.

I felt a huge shadow envelope my whole body in darkness. I slowly turned around to see a figure in the shadows staring at me. Glowing emerald green eyes were all I saw in the darkness. Why...did those orbs look so fucking familiar? " He was stealing from me..." The figure said in a somewhat deep voice. Feliciano shook his head. " I-i'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

" What do you mean you didn't mean to! I saw you picking a tomato from my precious garden!" I stood up from where I was bending down and looked straight at the two glowing orbs not to far from me. " S-step closer so I can see you..." With a bit of hesitance, the figure moved towards the moonlight, letting me see his appearance. I gasped and jumped back a little. W-what the fuck was this...t-this fucking beast dammit! It had fur everywhere, with horns and sharp teeth a-and...

N-no! I shouldn't be scared...or piss the thing off by calling it ugly or anything. " H-hey" I said, trying to remain clam." He's just a fucking kid, alright? Leave him the fuck alone!" The creature growled at me. " It's to late, he has already committed the crime..." Damn those fucking eyes stared at me with the fucking scariest glare I have ever seen! "... he is now my prisoner and remain so, forever." Feli was quietly crying and shaking his head, cursing at himself for what he had caused. Without thinking I took a step forward towards the beast. " If I exchange places with him, will you let him go?" The beast stayed silent as if he was thinking about it. The younger Italian shook his head and tried to protest. " N-no, fratello, don't!" I scowled. " Shut up, Feli! I'll take his place...a-and be your fucking prisoner... " The beast growled a bit, but let it happen, much to my relief. " Fine. You have five minutes to say your goodbyes..." Fucking five minutes? Way to dig deep...

He waited as I bent back down to face Feliciano, took off my cloak and passed it to him. " F-fratello, I-i'm so sorry... I-i love you..." He said shaking. " It's okay, dammit... love you too, Feli...t-take care of yourself, okay? Tell that potato bastard that he was always pretty cool, but he still annoys me." I managed to hug him through the bars, and let him sob. i started to cry as well, seeing a this was the last time I would ever seen my bubbly brother again...

I guess we used up our time, because pretty soon, the walls behind him collapsed and formed into a carriage wagon, dragging him inside it. W-what the fuck! I-is this magic or some shit? " F-fratello!" He said crying as I watched him being carried away back towards the village. " Feli!" I couldn't do anything to stop it, the deal was already made. I looked back at the beast. When the beast saw me again his eyes widened. He finally saw my face, after it had been hiding under the hood of my cloak all this time. " Y-you..." I started shaking at his creepy voice. I couldn't take his weird aura, dammit! " Y-you...you are now my prisoner. You shall remain with me forever...u-um, I hope you like your stay here~"

...

Um...

What the_ fuck_?

Was he just suddenly... _nice_ to me?

" H-huh?" Was all I managed to say. Now the beast's eyes weren't glaring at me anymore. They were fucking _glistering_ at me._ Sparkling, shining,_ etc. The beast...it... chuckled.

" I said I hope you like your stay here~ This cellar is way to creepy to sleep here forever, so I've decided to give you your own bedroom~!" He said as he turned around and started walking away. " Follow me~" I had to fucking obey... but...

I the hell did he just switch personalities like that? That was fucking creepy...

We walked in silence until we reached the grand hall, where he stopped and turned back to me. " You will wait here until my servants show you to your room. We will meet later for dinner, alright~?" And with that, he quickly sped off to who the hell knows where. Did he just give me a _smile_? No... i was just imagining things...right?

I waited in silence. I can't believe I'm here like this now. I was like someone's property...a fucking prisoner. And to a beast at that! This...this is definitely not a fairytale, nor will I ever have a happily ever after. I was pretty sure of that. I started to silently cry to myself, but brushed my face off trying to collect myself. I hope Feli has a good life. I mean, he had everything after all. Maybe he'll grow up, happily married to a beautiful girl, and have wife and kids. Luddy is a bastard, but he can take care of him, I'm sure. Yes, maybe my brother will be the one to have the happily ever after.

...

God, my life is so screwed.

I suddenly heard the sounds of...clanking(?) against the floor. " H-hello?" I froze in silence as I watched a fucking candelabra _hop towards_ me and _smile_. " _Bonjour, mon ami_~ My name is Francis. I will be leading you to your room, _oui_?" It was official, this place was obviously fucking magical. I found myself nodding and following him as he led me through the maze like halls. It was an awkward silence, so I kept looking down on the floor, thinking about my brother and the life he would have without me. Francis saw me look all depressed and decided to start conversing with me.

" _Mon ami_, may I ask you your name?" I looked at him, surprised that he hasn't caught anything on fire yet. I hesitated, but answered. " L-lovino. Lovino Vargas." He smiled and nodded his candle head. " That is a beautiful name, you know, for a beautiful boy~." I blushed slightly, but then realized what he said. " S-shut the hell up!" He just chuckled. " And don't worry, it's not so bad here. Hell, we haven't had another human here in forever! But..." The fire coming from his candles dimmed a bit, making me look down at him in question. He had a fucking perverted smirk on what I thought was his lips and a lusty look in his eyes. " Thankfully you are one of the sexy type, no? Oh honhonhonhonhon~!" I cringed a bit at his words.

" B-bastard! You're such a fucking pervert!" I pushed him away, causing the light to go out from his candles as he rolled away a bit. I ran over to him and picked him up, feeling guilty. " S-shit, did I kill him? I... S-sorry..." There was a silence before the fire blazed back on and I dropped him out of surprise. " H-holy shit, you fucking faker!" Francis only chuckled that weird laugh and began to lead me back to my room again. " _Oui_, but the expression on your face was priceless~"

" Bloody frog, just lead the boy to his damn room and leave him the hell alone." I turned around to see a pendulum clock walking towards us. Francis immediately grinned at the sight of him. " Ah, Arthur~ I was just making friends with him." The clock rolled his eyes. " Very well then, I'll see to it that you listen to the master's intentions and send him to his room."

" _Bien_, but it's not like I can try anything on him anyways~" We continued are walk towards my soon-to-be bedroom, with Arthur walking behind us. I stayed quiet as I watched the two bastards bicker with one another. God, will they ever stop? These hallways seemed like they stretched for so long, although I felt bad for the little objects. I can't imagine how big the place seemed to them. Francis suddenly stopped in front of a two big doors. " Ah, we are here, _mon ami_! This is your new room." He said, seductively gesturing towards the doors. Arthur scoffed at him as I went to open the doors. " Bloody wanker..." I turned the knob to reveal a fucking _huge, _fucking _beautiful_ bedroom. This...this is mine?

" Holy shit..." I said under my breath. I have never lived like this before. It will certainly be a big difference for me. I sat down on my new bed and looked around the room some more before looking back in front of me. Francis smirking at me, and Arthur crossing his arms, pouting in annoyance. _" _Hm, remember that tonight, you will be spending dinner with the master, _oui? _" I grumbled in disgust, thinking about even eating with that monster made me sick, but I nodded my head anyways. " Good, then we'll be off now, come along frog, don't scare the poor boy with your perverted face. Besides, I want to see Alfred now..." He covered his mouth and blushed, as if realizing what he said was suppose to stay in his head. " Oh honhonhon~ _Au revoir_, Lovino, until dinner~" The clock had already began to walk away, leaving the candelabra to follow him, but not before blowing me a kiss and closing the doors_. _I shivered at the seductive look he had. " F-fucking perverted bastard..." Although, I faintly heard them whispering to each other about someone.

_" He is the boy we've been waiting for Arthur! To break the curse! Oh, Dieu, I could finally have my sexy body back!" _

" _Shut up, frog! We don't want him hear-"_

" Like, oh my God! Dinner with the master? You are ,like, so totally going to love these outfits I have for you~!" Before I could think about what those two had said, my train of thought was quickly broken as I quickly turned my head towards the...wardrobe? Well, it can't get any weirder right? " My name is Feliks, and I'm so totally going to make you look fabu~! Being stuck in this room forever alone can, like, be so freaking boring!_" _He opened up his closest doors to reveal dresses, shoes, and a make-up kit." Let's see...red would totally look good on you~" A hanger poked out, revealing a red dress with frills on the bottom and flowers on it.

_" _O-oh hell no, I'm not going to wear a fucking dre-..." The doors suddenly burst open with a portable tray rolling into the room. On top of the tray, a teapot stood with a smile and next to it was a teacup. Although the teacup had this awkward loopy curl sticking out of it...

" Hello, dear! My name is Elizabeta! This here is Matthew! Oh, would you like a cup of tea?" The little teacup hopped next to her and she poured hot tea into it. " H-hello, nice to meet you..." he said in a shy voice. I hesitantly reached for the cup and looked into the liquid. Looking back at Eliza, she nodded her head in assurance. I put the cup to my lips and drank from it. Matthew started to blush a giggle as I did so. I blushed a little too, not knowing why, but hey at least the tea here was good. " U-umm, hello, my name is Lovino..." I honestly didn't know what else to say_. _The teapot just giggled to herself. " Well, it's a pleasure meeting you!" I could have sworn that she had a sly glint in her eyes, like she knew something I didn't. Something that she couldn't wait to happen.

_" _Like, Eliza, you totally ruined my concentration. I was going to dress Lovino in this cute red dress for the upcoming dinner he's having with the master... oh my gosh it will look so fabu~!_" _The glint in her eyes shone more and she squealed along with Feliks. " OH MY GOD, YES FELIKS! LOVINO IN A DRESS! OH, HOW I CAN'T WAIT FOR DINNER!" She started a conversation with Feliks about what I was going to wear and how adorable I would be. This is just fucking great. No way in hell am I letting them get me into that dress...nope. Matthew just watched the too of them chatter on, while he smiled shyly, but nervously at me.

These objects_. _They all have these different personalities. I wonder how they came to be? For now, I was just exhausted. I rolled over to lay on top of my bed, putting a pillow over my head to tune out the constant yapping of those two. They must have stopped talking when I did so, because I think I heard them begin to whisper.

_" How lovely this will turn out to be! He is the one for him! I remember when the master was younger, always talking about him and how beautiful he looked. He was right of course~ *squeal*"_

_" Yeah, Eliza, girl totally! Like, we can finally become normal again!"_

_" N-normal again? W-wow, it's been so long...r-right?"_

_" Yes! But now let's see how everything turns out...hopefully he'll fall in love..."_

What the hell were those three talking about? It wasn't me...right? Oh God, this place was so confusing! Dammit, well there is nothing I could do anyways. This is my new life, thanks to my brother. After what I thought was a long period of silence, I soon drifted of to sleep, hoping that when I woke up, this could've been all a dream.

_..._

_..._

Before I knew it, it was time for dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia *sad face*<strong>_

_**WoWWW~! XD I can't believe how long this is! I've never wrote this long before... not even for my other fic! A shout out to my sister, KichiMiangra, and rainbow world for making me feel good about myself and giving me the motivation me continue~! X3 So, how do you think? I usually write short chapters, but for some reason, I felt the need to make this one long! If I made some mistakes, I'm sorry! Thank you for reading my story and if you be kind enough to leave a review, then bless your souls! And even those who read and don't leave a review, I sure do hope you love my story! XD Until next time my readers~! ( By the way this is the lullaby Antonio sang to Lovi, who learned to catch on by himself!:**_** h t t p : / / y o u t u . b e / 1 R w 7 P 2 3 a V 1 U**_** )**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3: Beast and the West Wing

~Lovino and the Beast~

Chapter 3: Beast and the West Wing

I woke up to the feeling of a soft material nudging against my back. Lifting the pillow off my head, I turned to see a... a foot stool? It almost looked as if it cocked it's head to the side, in a curious way.

" Who are you?"

I stared at it some more, not quite sure how it was able to speak without a mouth.

" U-uh... Lovino..."

Looking past the stool, I saw Feliks, Elizabeta, and Matthew. They were still here? W-were they watching me sleep? That's just so damn creepy...

" K-kuma... get down from his bed, eh? " Matthew blushed as he instructed the stool to get off of me.

" Ah, Lovino, I was just about to wake you too..." Eliza bounced up and down a bit, as if she were in a rush. " It's time for you to have dinner with the master..._now_, so you have to get ready!" I sighed in annoyance. I was feeling pretty lazy, and I really didn't want to go to eat with a fucking beast. Of course, my stupid stomach just _had_ to make a grumbling sound. I stretched a little, before getting up and heading for the door.

" WAIT!" I stopped in my tracks as both Feliks and Eliza shouted at me. I turned around to face them again, scratching the back of my neck. " What? What the hell is the matter?"

The teapot shook her head really fast. " There is no way you are going like _that_ to eat with the master." I looked down at myself. My clothes were wrinkled and my hair was messy, filled with globs of tangles. I thought I looked perfectly fine. Who gives a shit on the way I look when I'm already going to eat with a monster. I frowned and looked back up at her, cursed silently to myself, and was about to turn around back towards the door; Then I heard a slight _click_.

My ears perked up a little at the sound. D-did I...just get locked in here? I grabbed onto the doorhandles and desperately tried to open them, but with no luck, they would not budge. Suddenly I felt these wooden arms around me as a random coat hanger locked me in what I would guess would be a tight hug. " T-the hell!" I tried to struggle against it, but damn... it really knew how to make myself feel weak. It turned me around to face the trio, my eyes wide. " Lovino, you are _going_ to look adorable, alright?" Matthew had a worried look on his face, while Feliks and Eliza both gazed at me with leering eyes and smirks on their faces.

I honestly couldn't process what was happening because it all happened so fast. But before I knew it, I was walking and being guided through the castle, pouting and cussing to myself, while I was dressed in a fucking red dress with a pink flower perfectly resting in my combed hair. Not to mention the fucking girly shoes.

...

I can't believe I let them make me wear a dress, dammit. Well, at least I didn't have any make-up on- ... you know what, it's best that I not jinx it.

But this is the first and _ only _time I'm ever letting them do this to me! I mean, what kind of guy wears a damn dress?

...

Obviously my kind.

oOoOoOo

(Meanwhile...)

Feliciano sat on the edge of his bed, hugging his legs close to his chest, face stained with dry tears. He was shivering, not because of the chilly night, but because he was scared.

And Lonely.

And Confused.

He didn't know what to do now. Because of a tomato... a juicy, ripe, pretty tomato that he wanted to give to Lovino. That's the reason why he ended up getting his brother to become that scary beast's prisoner. He let out a soft, but sad "Ve" and then moved his body to cuddle against the sheets of his bed.

It was pretty late at night, but he could still hear some of the villagers at the tavern, getting drunk, getting into fights, and laughing their asses off. His curl suddenly perked up and he sat up.

" Ve, that's it~!" He would go for help! He would warn the villagers about the beast, and they would help him somehow rescue his brother! A-and he couldn't go to Ludwig, because unfortunately, he lived beyond the forest, and he didn't want to get lost again. So his only hope were the villagers who were currently awake and at the tavern.

A bit nervous, yet still somewhat determined, he took the cloak that Lovino gave him, put it on, and huddled against it. He walked outside, and not realizing that it had snowed, tripped and fell into the icy cold fluff that had fallen onto the ground. He cried out, but stood up and shook himself off.

He then ran and made his way towards the tavern.

It was pretty big, almost bigger than their cottage, in fact, maybe it was. He strolled, or burst, through the doors with a worried expression. Every face turned to him, whether it would be someone he recognized, or a complete random stranger. He ran over to one of his closest friends, Kiku, who was sitting next to Heracles, and grabbed onto his shirt, forgetting that the Japanese boy valued his personal space. Even if he was still surprised by the sudden clinging, Kiku still saw the fear and worry in Feliciano's eyes.

" F-feli-chan?"

Before he could say anything else, Feliciano started rambling on to him.

" K-kiku! E-everyone! Help! F-fratello is being held prisoner in a dungeon by a scary beast!"

Kiku's eyes widened, but he was still trying his best to believe the Italian. " W-what?" Heracles looked drowsy, but he still tried to understand.

Then a villager sneered at frightened boy.

" Was it big and scary, and have sharp fangs?" He pulled up his lip, gesturing to his own teeth. The people sitting around him snickered along with him, causing the rest of the bar, except the Greek and Japanese boy, to follow. Obviously, they were all drunk.

Feli grabbed onto the other's guys shoulders and nodded his head really fast at him. " Y-yes! Yes! W-will you help me out!"

Sadiq, who was sitting in the middle of the place, laughed along with everyone else... of course.

" Sure, Feli. Well help ya out..." He then motioned his hands. Feli released his grip on the guy's shoulders as he felt himself being picked up, with the help of another man. The man pulled harshly on the poor Italian's curl, causing his eyes to widen, his face to flush, and a slight groan to escape his mouth.

" Feliciano!"

Heracles was now more awake than ever, and seeing that Lovino's brother was in trouble, he tried to go and confront the drunk-off-their-asses villagers that were teasing the poor kid. But he couldn't, due to the fact he was being held back strongly by Sadiq. Kiku was also being restrained by another jackass.

Sadiq nodded his head to the door and the two men harshly chucked Feli outside into the cold snow, closing the door abruptly behind him.

The Italian could here there laughs, followed by swearing from Heracles, and actually some from Kiku, as he heard rumbling inside. Those two were probably brawling every evil bastard in there.

After he could get his aroused body under control, Feli shivered as he walked back to his home, his sulked into his bed, thinking about what he was going to do the next day, since the villagers were mean and scary towards him. Well, everyone except Heracles and Kiku... and Ludwig.

Hopefully his robust German friend would visit him soon.

oOoOoOo

( Er...Back at the castle...)

This place was just too fucking huge. I stared at some of the architecture some more, shivering a little at the gothic-like statues. I don't think I'll ever get used to living here, even if it is a castle. I noticed a bird perched on top of gargoyle, eying me. Fucking creepy shit. "Berwald, where are you? Can we chat or something? I'm bored..." came a voice from who knows where. The bird turned his head away from me into the opposite direction. " My w'fe..." Then he flew off towards where the voice came from.

Um...okay.

Anyways...

Elizabeta led me towards the dining area, along with Matthew. Feliks had to stay in my room, although I would rather have him waiting elsewhere.

Okay, so, the dining area was probably bigger than my master bedroom. I was completely baffled and pretty scared just standing there. Like when you have one raisin left in your box. That's how small I felt. My gaze fell over to the dining table. It was set in an orderly with all the spoons, forks, napkins, etc.

Whatever.

Let's just get this over with, dammit!

I sat down on the far end of the table, feeling a bit roomy because the chair was being all bigger than me. Stupid chair made me feel even smaller.

I kept my scowl on my face, impatiently waiting for the "master" to come by and sit his furry ass down. I started playing with the table cloth, bored out of my mind. And I began feeling a bit drowsy too. But before I could shut my eyes, I saw this fucking shadow creep across the room, stopping behind the chair. I jumped a little as the beast _plopped_ himself onto the chair that was on the opposite side of the table. He had what I thought was a fucking grin on his face as I saw his tail begin to wag.

" Sorry I'm late~" He said in a cheery voice.

...

I mean honestly, _**what the fuck**_. Why is he so _nice_ all of a sudden! He's so fucking confusing, dammit! Hell no if you think I'm going to be nice back! I crossed my arms at him, feeling annoyed.

" W-well, bastard, thanks a lot for making me wait so fucking long..." I decided to take another glance at his face again.

But the bastard still had that same smile and now, I think his eyes were gleaming again.

Just fucking great.

Suddenly Elizabeta, Matthew, and Francis appeared on the portable tray with are food.

" Aaaah, mes amis~ Here is your dinner~! Monsieur Yao is a wonderful cook, I must say, oui? He can cook anything!" The plates were set onto the table, as Eliza poured the drinks. I was surprised though, it was one of my favorite dishes. Pasta. With tomato sauce. As I watched them do this, I felt someone staring at me.

Of course it was the fucking beast.

" I'm pleased that you came to dine with me. But it wasn't necessary to wear a dress you know~" I blushed of embarrassment and sent a glare at Eli. She just snickered and mumbled something about a camera. B-but he didn't seem to mind... d-did he like me in this dress?

" F-fucking pervert..." I mumbled.

He laughed. " Haha~! Your face is so red! Hey, you know, you look like a tomato~!"

I pounded my fist on the table. " S-shut up! I do not!" Then I tried to cover my face, waiting for the embarrassing blush to subside. The beast stared longer at me before returning his gaze to the food.

" Well, it's just a guess but, judging that your brother tried to steal a tomato for you, I'm guessing you both love to eat pasta~" I furrowed my eyes.

" Hey, how did you know he was my brother?"

" Haha, he was calling you his fratello, was he not~?"

"...Oh."

" Hahaha~!"

" Okay, dammit! Shut up!" I took my fork and dug into my plate, gorging it down like some poor soul who hasn't eaten in days. I looked back at the beast, seeing that he was having trouble holding onto his fork. I sighed when he looked at me questioningly. I showed him how to hold it, but he still looked at me with confused a confused expression. Face-palming, I hesitantly got up from my chair and slowly walked to him. I grabbed onto his huge furry hand, correcting him on how to hold a fork. Yeah, I was fucking freaked out of my wits, but at the same time I didn't feel completely threatened by this thing. I walked back to my chair with a pout on my face as I saw that he was blushing. Everyone was quiet for a period of time, until Arthur, who I had no idea was even there, whispered something to the beast.

" _Bloody say something! _"

Then the Brit sent a glare at Francis who was seductively looking over at him. Mumbling something about a frog, he walked away towards an unknown area.

" S-so, I never caught your name, si?" I turned my attention back to the beast. I scowled at him, but answered nonetheless.

" It's Lovino. Lovino Vargas."

...

I don't know what I said to him, but he looked like he was about to jump out of his chair and do the Macarena.

" Well, what a beautiful name~!"

Whoa.

I just felt this weird ...familiar feeling.

" Anyways, my name is Antonio Carri- ... well, my name is Antonio~! Haha~!" He tried to eat with the fork again, but got a bit of tomato sauce on his face.

" Whatever...tomato bastard..."

Wait, what did I say? What the **_fuck_** was this feeling of De-ja-vu! Antonio just cocked his head and smiled brighter at me.

" Well anyways, Lovi, I hope you enjoy your stay here~ I know it can be a bit freaky, but the castle is actually very nice! So you can roam wherever you'd like...oh! Except the West Wing, it is forbidden okay? Mi casa es ahora su hogar~" [My home is now your home]

I rolled my eyes. " Why? Why would the West Wing be-..." My eyes widened a bit. " W-wait, w-what did you just call me, tomato bastard?"

" Oh, nothing Lovino..." He then got up from his chair and I finally noticed that he was finished eating. " I hope you get a good night's rest. Buenas noches~" And with that, he scampered off, to who the hell knows where.

I couldn't think straight for a second. My brain felt fuzzy, as if recalling a dream or something.

I finally got out of my gaze when I turned and saw smirks coming from Francis, Eli, and a soft smile from Matthew.

" So then, shall we take tour?" Francis hopped off the tray, along with the others, and began walking towards the direction Arthur went. I sighed but shrugged my shoulders. It would be useful to get a tour, I mean, so I wouldn't get lost anywhere.

I had already finished my pasta, so I got up and prepared myself to walk it off.

Walking into a huge room, I could immediately see...odd things.

" This, Monsieur Lovino, is our music room." Of course, another fucking spectacular room. I immediately took notice of the huge fucking pipe organ arguing with a brown guitar. Near them, Arthur was having an argument with a red piccolo.

Yeah, fucking weird shit, dammit.

" No, you bloody git, I will not!" Arthur was apparently ticked off, by the flute's constant pleading. But you could tell he looked flushed.

" Oh, _pleaseeeee_ Artie? Let the hero just give you a hug, come on!"

" I said no, Alfred! I won't do such a childish thing!"

Then Francis suddenly snickered his creepy laugh and went over to them.

" Mon amour, just let him give you a simple hug. Or, would you like one from me?"

The Brit smacked his...uh... hand across the candelabra's face.

" No way will I _ever_ let you touch me or Alfred, you bloody frog! Who knows what you'll do..."

" Ah, come on, ma chere, you know _exactly_ what I would do.."

" Fuck you!"

" Well I'm sure you would like to! Oh honhonhon~!"

" I know I would..." Alfred seemed to chip in although, it was a faint whisper.

I rolled my eyes. I don't want to spend my time with these bastards.

I followed Eliza as she wandered over to the pipe organ and guitar.

" Just shut up already." The organ's voice bellowed throughout the room.

" Aw, come on, Roderich, we all know that I'm way more awesome at playing than you! Kesesese~!"

" If I had my pan, I would whack you, you know." Eliza glared at the guitar, but then looked up and smiled at the organ. " Roderich, dear, there's someone I'd like you to meet." I felt the intense gaze of the huge object bore down into me. " This is Lovino and he will be staying here as our..._ guest_." Roderich had a blank expression on his face, but you could tell he wasn't in the mood. " How do you do?" I nodded my head back at him, but he took that as my response. God, he was freaky.

" Finally! Damn, so he's the one to break the cur-...!" Eli had whacked the guitar with her handle. " SSSSSHHH!" She smiled back at me nervously.

" Ow! The hell! Okay, I'm sorry...oh~?" He was looking past me. I turned around to see Matthew suddenly blushing. " You didn't tell me Mattie was here." He hopped closer to the little teacup and got really close to his face. " So, how are ya doing Birdie?" He was smirking at the reaction Matthew was giving him. " W-w-well I'm fine...G-gilbert... " Gilbert chuckled and stood next to him, continuing their conversation.

I looked around the room. Well, everyone was pretty much occupied.

Francis, Arthur, and Alfred were being bastards.

Elizabeta and Roderich were having a chat.

And Matthew and Gilbert were having a more personal chat.

I fucking scowled to myself. Now I would have to tour around the place on my own.

I retraced my steps, heading back into the dining room, then into another room which I presumed was the kitchen. I peeked my head in to see the oven talking to a feather duster.

" So, what does she look like, aru?"

" I-it's a he..."

" WHAT?"

" I-it's okay Yao, he's are only hope. His name is Lovino. The Master has a great liking to him so..."

" Well, I hope you're right Toris. I don't want to be like this forever, aru." Toris nodded.

" I'm sure we'll be out of this soon, da?" A voice came from behind the sink, causing Toris to jump. " I-ivan! Y-yes..." I couldn't really see this Ivan guy, but it had something to do with ...pipes? Just guessing, since his fucking creepy, childish voice seemed hollow.

I back away from the kitchen and wandered around the castle some more. I came across this hallway, filled with statues of knights in shining armor. I didn't notice that as I passed each one, they turned there head towards my direction, until I felt a nudge behind me. I turned around to see that Kuma-something guy. Matthew's pet I think it was.

I bent down to pet it and it snuggled against my hand. It was freaky, petting a foot stool, but the sucker wasn't so bad.

I turned around and noticed a staircase leading to a somewhat darker side of the castle. I strained to see into it some more before walking towards the area.

Until Kuma ran and stopped in front of me.

" What? What the hell's the matter?"

The stool shook it's body back and forth as if to say no. " You can't go there."

" Why the hell not?"

" West Wing is forbidden." My curl perked up a bit at my sudden interest in the area.

" Oh, so_ this_ is the West Wing?" Now, I really wanted to go and see it. Fuck whatever Antonio said. I just had to distract this guy.

" Uh..." He had to love food, right? I could only hope.

" Why don't you go to the kitchen. They probably have...some sort of fucking food you would want to eat, right?"

Kuma stared at me some more before he hurried down the hall mumbling to himself. " Hungry~..."

Well that was easy.

...

...

And so I began to enter the West Wing.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. ...Dammit... ( <span>Super Duper Long Author's Note<span>:)  
><strong>

**Haha~! Done with Chapter 3~! ^^ So sorry if I took long to update! I'm on vacation right now, and my parents are not letting me use the internet. I'm lucky I'm secretly using my Aunt's laptop right now though. And I haven't updated my other fic in a LONG time, which makes me feel ashamed. D: It's so hard to keep up! God...I feel so bad for what happened to Feli. I was crying while writing that. ;( But anyways... Thank you everyone for all your positive reviews~! YOU ALL KEEP FUELING ME UP, BABY! TuT I'm so happy, that I've decided to send a shout out to anyone who gives me a review from now on~!  
><strong>

**Review Shout outs**:

**KichiMiangra: I absolutely LOVE your review. You made me feel all awesome-sauce~! And I actually agree with you on the whole prop thing, haha~! XD And Sadiq is awesome, so I'm surprised he's not used as much in other fics. **

**LiveEatBreatheRepeat: Yeah, I'm sorry if the link doesn't work. I actually put a space in between each letter, so maybe taking the spaces away would work. And thank you~! ^^**

**xStormDreamer: Thank you for the cookie, dearest ;D Imma keep going alright!**

**rainbow world: Haha~! Your wish is my command! Thus Lovi as worn a dress :D **

**Hane no Kaze: Thank. you...so. much. ;3 You, along with everyone else, just made my day. And I granted your wish too wish my genie magic. Austria and Prussia are now in the story~ Although I was already going to put them in there, haha~! XD**

**Anonymous: Well I updated! XD Thank you very much for giving me the juice to my orange. ( sorry if that sounded wrong. I am a bit of a pervert. But that's what I get for being a Spaniard I suppose...hehe TuT)**

**Yuri n' Chuka: Thank you! I'm glad you like it~! :D**

**Cookiez: I just... your name... makes me hungry... here's to me thanking you * hands you a cookie***

**And that's everyone! I'm pretty sure!What makes this a super duper long author's note is that I am now going to give you a sort of list of everyone's job and what they are. I feel like it X3 Oh, and I added some extra objects for extra characters such as Gilbert being a guitar etc. Here is the list:**

**Lovino and the Beast:**

**Lovino Vargas( a.k.a. Romano): Belle- a new prisoner of the castle. Although,... he's being treated as a guest. Eldest brother of the Vargas twins.  
><strong>

**Prince Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: Beast- ( can't tell you how he became a beast yet TuT ...it's a secret) Prince of the castle. Has been in love with Lovi ever since their fateful encounter.  
><strong>

**Sadiq Annan: Gaston- trying to win the heart of Lovino in the most evilest of ways. (lol) A foe to Heracles.  
><strong>

**Feliciano Vargas: Brother to Lovino. Tries to see what he could do to get his brother back.**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt: One of Feliciano's best friends and younger brother to Gilbert. He lives in a different village, beyond the forest. Supposedly, he and Feli are in love.  
><strong>

**Heracles Karpusi: Librarian- the librarian of the village. He is good friends with Lovino and Kiku. A foe to Sadiq.  
><strong>

**Honda Kiku: One of Feliciano's best friends and younger brother to Yao. He is good friends with Heracles as well.  
><strong>

**Francis Bonnefoy: A best friend of Antonio's. He helps him when he is lost or confused and tries his best to guide him to a positive solution, even if he can be pervy. Transformed into a candelabra.**

** Arthur Kirkland: A majordomo, he would keep up with time, make arrangements, or take charge for another. Transformed into a pendulum clock.**

**Alfred F. Jones: A musician, part of the castle's band. Because he plays the flute, he was transformed into a piccolo.**

**Matthew Williams: Became a resident of the castle so he could be with his brother, Alfred. He was a dish boy, and was thus transformed into a teacup.**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt: Another musician, part of the castle's band. Because he plays the guitar, he was transformed into one.**

**Elizabeta Hedervary/Edelstein: A maid of the castle. Mostly helped with matters in the kitchen. She is married to Roderich. Transformed into a teapot.**

**Roderich Edelstein: The composer of the castle's band. Married to Elizabeta. He played the piano, thus he was transformed into a pipe organ.  
><strong>

**Wang Yao: The castle's chef. He is able to cook any dish you ask him to make. And it's always delicious~ Transformed into an oven. **

**Feliks Lukasiewicz: The prince's tailor and self-proclaimed opera singer of the castle. He doesn't sing much though, when he does, you best cover your ears. Transformed into a wardrobe. **

**Toris Lorinaitis: The dust sweeper of the castle, he tries his best to make sure that everything is polished and clean. Transformed into a feather duster. **

**Ivan Braginski: One of the castle's guards. Being obsessed with water pipes, he ended up being transformed into one. Unfortunately, he was placed underneath the sink of the kitchen. Therefore, he is immobile unless he pries himself from his post.**

**Berwald Oxenstierna: Another castle guard and also the castle's messenger. He doesn't talk much, yet he is the only one of the castle's residents that was not transformed into a house hold object. Instead, he was transformed into a bird, but refuses to leave the castle while Tino still resides there.**

**Tino Vainamoinen: The castle decorator. He is very close with Berwald, even if the he can seem intimidating at times. Transformed into a Christmas angel ornament.**

**Okay now that that's done, here are the pairings:**

**Lovino X Antonio**

**Feliciano X Ludwig**

**Arthur X Alfred**

**( A Bit of France X Arthur but I don't really ship that as much as UsUk. But I'll do it just for the FrUk fans~ ^^ )**

**Toris X Feliks**

**( A Bit of Ivan X Toris because hey, I love that pairing too...)**

**Ivan X Yao  
><strong>

**Heracles X Kiku**

**Gilbert X Matthew**

**Elizabeta X Roderich**

**Berwald X Tino  
><strong>

**AAAAAND that's it! Super duper author's note! Sorry if I missed anything. If something confuses you, just tell me okay? XD Remember please review so I can give you all a tomato~ *holds up tomatoes* 'Till next time! -^3^-**

**P.S. Almost forgot! Happy Birthday Ukraine!( 8/24/11) And Happy Birthday Belarus!( 8/25/11)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Ripe Tomato

~Lovino and the Beast~

Chapter 4: The Ripe Tomato

You would be absolutely correct if you thought that the West Wing was fucking creepy.

With the stupid, damn gargoyle statues staring at me and shit...

Not to mention that it was pretty much pitch black here! I couldn't see shit! There was no lighting at all, and I was beginning to believe that the place was pretty much abandoned.

Walking down the hallways that were so, utterly fucking long, I had to keep my cool, and convince myself not to turn back and run away like the Italian that I am.

I looked at myself through a broken mirror. Well damn, someone had been pissed off. I turned away from the mirror to see two humongous doors at the end of the hallway. Slowly walking up to them, I looked behind me to make sure no one had followed me.

Coast was clear.

Placing my hands along the handles of the doors, I let them roam across the odd design of a tomato on it. I-it was pretty cool I guess. The handles felt uncomfortably warm though...

I hesitated as I began to pull the door open. Oh fuck it. I wasn't scared! Opening the door very slowly, I poked my head inside to see a room in tatters.

Furniture was thrown here and there, destroyed, the curtains were ripped apart, and of course, the room was as dark as a fucking haunted house. Which I was pretty much living in now.

I walked around the room, gawking at this disaster area. What the _fuck_ seriously happened here! It looked like someone had to go take a unexpected deep shit, but couldn't find the bathroom, and threw a temper tantrum on the poor room. Then, the room was hit by a tornado and a stampede of monkeys.

...

_What_? Isn't it obvious that I was over exaggerating? I can be imaginary and stupid whenever I feel like it, dammit!

Anyways...

I was finally taken out of my thoughts when I was an asshole, and tripped over a small table. " F-fuck!" Getting back up and brushing myself off, I stabled myself back onto my feet, hoping I didn't make too much noise for anyone to hear me in here. Damn, this was so suspenseful. I finally decided that the room I was in was some sort of bedroom, when I spotted the demolished bed. I could tell that this room used to be beautiful, but seriously, how had this happened? I turned around again to see a ripped portrait of a person. Walking up to it, I could see the green emerald eyes that were miraculously untouched by any of the rips. I cocked an eyebrow and stared at it as it stood out from the whole entire picture. Those eyes...

F-fuck...

Why did they look so familiar? I've seen them before... somewhere...

But before I had the chance to at least _try_ and put the torn pieces of the portrait together, a faint glow began to shine against my back.

I gasped quietly as I turned around to see a glowing orb of red on the other side of the room, near the balcony. My eyes widened as I walked up to ...what seemed to be a glowing tomato?

What the fuck?

B-but wow... it was damn beautiful...

I kept walking around it, examining all of its different sides. It had so many leaves surrounding it...a-and it was so plump, so round, so...

Ripe~

And it looked so fucking delicious~

Finally the curiosity got the best of me, and I quietly lifted the glass that was covering the delicious looking fruit and placed it onto the floor.

I smiled a bit at it.

It certainly was the best tomato I have ever seen, even if it was glowing...

So, I was fucking mesmerized ... it's not my fault, dammit...

I mean, come on, it's a magical fucking tomato!

The tomato seemed to call out to me... and boy, was that weird.

As I reached out a hand to touch it, I took my time, not really knowing what would happen if I touched it.

_Right_ before I lay a finger on it, a flash of shadow stopped in front of me, on the other side of the table on which the tomato floated on. I let out a gasp of surprise, my eyes went wide.

It was Antonio.

And shit, he didn't look happy...

With speed faster than mine, he grabbed the glass that was on the floor, and covered the tomato again, staring at it like it was some sort of lifeline.

He then slowly turned his beastly head to look at me and I got to see the look on his face. He did seem upset, but also...

W-was he... sad?

" Why did you come here..." He said in a calm tone, but I didn't think a tone like this would come from a beast who was seemed so happy-go-lucky...

Now, I officially feared him, because damn, you wouldn't want to mess with someone like this...

" I-i-i ...I-i'm s-sorry..." Fuck! I hated it when I stuttered! B-but, I couldn't find any confidence to stand up to him like that.

" Didn't I tell you, that the West Wing is **forbidden**?"

G-god... I pretty much just jizzed my pants...

" W-well, it's not like I f-fucking meant any harm..." Me and my _stupid_ mouth...

He stayed silent for a while, before finally speaking.

" Get out..."

I blinked. " W-what the f-.."

" **Get out**." Yes, it was the most calmest, most demanding voice I had ever heard in my life.

So, your damn right I moved my ass on out of there. I tried to call him a bastard while leaving, but then I decided that I wanted to live.

I ran out of there. I ran out of the West Wing, and tried my best to find my room in this fucking huge castle. Luckily, I remembered where it was, and bursting into my room, I sprawled myself onto my bed and cried into the pillow.

" S-stupid bastard...*hic*... fucking creepy bastard... I *hic* swear, I fucking *hic* hate him..." I didn't even bother caring about Feliks, who gave me a questioning look. He tried asking me what was wrong and stuff, because crying was totally not being fabu.

I tuned out the bastard.

When I cried, I wanted comfort, but from someone I know, someone I love. Like when Feli gives me his hugs, I like that. At least it's not some creep like Sadiq. Feli knows how to comfort me, even when I pretend to fight against it. It shows him that I only wanted more comforting. And shit, hug therapy does work, dammit. Never telling him that, though.

Letting my body sink into the bed, I let my tears capture me into the state of dreaming.

oOoOoOo

Oh, darn it all.

How could I have been so ruff with him?

I didn't mean to be...

And it was just a tomato correct? Even if it was our only chance of becoming human again...

It's been a week now since Lovi has been my prisoner, and ever since that first day, when I raised my voice on him, I haven't seen him since. Everyone tells me that he hasn't left the room _at all_, and Elizabeta has brought him his food, which he always ate in silence, the only words ever coming out of his mouth was a thank you. Feliks had tried getting him to talk, but he always just ignores him. Well, si, Feliks may be annoying at times, but all of my servants are positively special in there own way~

Right now, I was laying down on my tattered bed in a fetal position, my eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion. What if my Italian hated me now? I-i mean, he's not mine...yet...

Francis came hopping into the dark room, making it light up with his fire, and he saw that I most definitely needed some comfort.

" Francis... do you think I was too hard on him?"

" Ah, Monsieur Tonio, just a little bit, oui? I mean, it is a very important piece of fruit, but... you love him, non?"

I blushed and nodded my head. " Si, you know that... ever since I met him that day..."

" True love at first sight, oui? You always talked about him, non-stop~ Maybe you two should get to know each other better~"

" W-well si, ... but it's not like he remembers me... "

" Hm, are you sure, mon ami? I saw his face. He seemed a bit... how do you say, feeling nostalgic? He does remember you, Tonio, it's just deep in the back of his mind. "

I shifted a bit. " Hopefully..."

Maybe he did remember me. Oh, how happy I would be if he did!

" Oui~ Isn't he still wearing that necklace you gave him all those years ago?" My ears perked up.

...

Oh, si.

The necklace! H-how could I forgotten about that! He's still wearing it! How wonderful!

My tail started to wag back and forth as I gave Francis a smile. " Si~! He never sold it! A-and that makes me happy..." That necklace was worth a lot, considering it was white gold and all, and I'm surprised that he hadn't sold it off for money so he and his brother could have lived happier.

" And that is a good thing, mon ami! It means he cares about it, even if he doesn't exactly know why." He cares about it? T-then... he cares about me!

R-right?

I mean, I most certainly love mi tomato, Lovi~...

But the hardest part of this curse is to make him love me back.

And that's going to be hard, si? Being a beast and all...

Looking out the window, I finally realized that it was actually night time. I haven't kept track in time for a while, and I only know Lovi's been here a week because Arthur had informed me. Arthur isn't all that bad as I thought he was. At first, we went off rough, but then, slowly he got used to me and the castle. He even got used to all the other residents here. Especially Alfred. It's probably the only reason why he's still here... other than the fact that he is a clock.

I got up, a little bit excited, because I've decided that it was finally time for Lovino to get out of his room~

" Alright then, Francis~ I'll go talk to him. Gracias, mi amigo~!" I scampered away from him, still managing to hear his response.

" Your welcome, Tonio~! Oh honhonhon, now, where is that grumpy little Englishman of a clock..."

I chuckled as I made my way through the halls of the castle, on all fours, and couldn't keep that smile off my face.

I was finally going to talk to Lovi again after a long week ... which seemed like a month! I even heard some of the residents'... you know what, there are all my friends, not just servants... different kinds of conversations.

" Haha~! See? Hero's know how to give hugs, Artie~!"

" It's Arthur, you git! A-and enough of that! I can keep havin-"

...

" But Mattie, what it is? Why do you have it there? It's awesomely fascinating..."

" I-i don't know, Gilbert... I've had it since I could remember.."

" What happens if I touch it~?"

" N-no don't! Y-you can't becaus-"

...

" ..."

" ..."

" Berwald, please, y-your making me feel... intimidated..."

" B't T'no, y'u're m' w'fe..."

" W-why do you always insist that I-i'm your wife?"

" B'ca'se, I L've Y'-"

...

" Roderich, dear, play something nice for me~"

" Elizabeta, you should know that I will play absolutely anything for you~"

( _Insert Elizabeta's fangirl squeal here_)

...

" Who?"

" Piyo, Piyo!"

" Gilbird? Well, I'm Kumajiro. I like fish."

" Piyo, Piyo! Piyoooo~"

" Oh, you knew that? Ho-"

...

" Yao-Yao, are you bored~?"

" N-no, aru. I'm just **BOLTED TO THE WALL**! I hope this curse wears off soon..."

" Da~ Don't worry, it will~ Then, I'll make you one with me, yes?"

" Y-you are thinking so immaturely, a-aru!"

...

Si, I absolutely _love_ my home~!

Finally, I saw Lovi's room, and I stopped abruptly in front of it, but I still managed not to make too much noise.

But before I was able to knock on the door, I heard speaking inside the room. My ears twitched and stood straight up, trying to strain and hear the conversation.

It was Lovino speaking. He should be getting ready for bed now, though...

Wait...

He wasn't speaking...

He was singing.

Singing the lullaby that I had sang to him long ago.

And that...

That just made me feel so happy inside. On top of the happiness I already felt.

My tail continued waging back and forth, although the speed of it swishing had picked up.

That's it! The song! I can't believe he remembered it! Oh, Dios mio, gracias~! He was humming the tune~!

_" Oh, wow, Lovino! That's, like, so totally cute~! Where did you learn that tune!" _The humming stopped with an abrupt huff._  
><em>

_" S-shut it, Feliks, dammit! I-i don't know! I've known it for the longest time! I-i...I honestly don't remember... but for some God damned reason, I sing it every night..."_

Every night.

I-i...

I just wanted to embrace him in my arms now... it took a lot not to just burst the door down...

_" Aww~! Well, I wonder why I haven't noticed you singing it before.."_

_" Would you shut the fuck up! It's because... well, I usually mumble it to myself. Today, I just felt like singing louder, that's all...I-i'm going to bed now, you wardrobe of a bastard!" _

_" Like, cool! Then you should have an awesome sleep time Lovino~! I should totally go and get some beauty sleep, too!" _

Then I heard the Italian grumbled something, but it was too low to hear.

...

So...

I waited.

I sat in front of the door, like a stalker, (_which I'm not!_), listening to the sounds of nothingness from behind the doors. For what seemed like an eternity, I finally decided to enter the room.

The door slowly crept open as I pushed against it.

Peeking in, I looked towards my right to see that Feliks was most definitely asleep. I just didn't understand why he sleeping was upside down. But, it was funny, haha~!

Pushing the door open some more, I was finally able to see where Lovi slept.

Crawling up to his bed, I peeked up at him form the floor, and just...stared.

Stared at the beauty that was Lovino Vargas.

He looked like an angel, sleeping so peacefully, even if he had that cute little pout on his face. And look, he had a cute little blush too~!

I saw that his hand was right next to me, resting on top of the bed, acting lifeless. I smiled some more as I began to nuzzle his hand, like a puppy would do to his master.

Thankfully, he hadn't woken up. Eliza told be that he liked to take siestas a lot...

Just like me~! Haha~! I let my head rest in his soft, delicate hand as I stared up at his face.

And so, I began singing to him, like I once did before.

_" I have always dreamed to find someone like you._

_No more lonely nights, I'll never make it through._

_Won't you say you will fulfill this empty part_

_Because I've been searching for what's missing in my heart._

_Mi corazon, mi alma, _

_Si, you are my everything._

_You are the star that lights my night,_

_And with you, I'll make my dreams come true._

_Underneath the starlit moon,_

_Si, you are mi corazon, mi amor~ ..._

_..._

And as I was singing to him, little did I know that a certain Polish wardrobe was peeking his eye out, smirking over at me and my tomato~_  
><em>

oOoOoOo

I groaned as I sat up in bed. What time was it? Who the hell knows.

I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window to see the sun shining brightly. A little too brightly for me.

" Like, good morning, Lovino~! Did you sleep well? I'm sure you totally did!"

Well, he sounded so sure of himself...

Actually...

I did sleep rather well last night. I haven't slept like that in a while.

All I remember...

Was that damn lullaby in my head.

Why?

Usually humming it to myself helps me sleep, but... this time I think it finally helped me to get a good nights damn rest.

Looking over to Feliks, I saw that he was grinning too widely, and I seriously thought he was going to break. Stupid freaky bastard.

" The hell is up with you? Your smiling like a creepy bastard, dammit. A-anyways, I surprisingly slept like a fucking angel, if you wanted to know so badly..."

The wardrobe let out the most chilling, girlish laugh I had ever heard.

" **Buhahaha**~! You sure did..."

...

Uh...

okay?

I scratched my head, cursing that piece of furniture out under my breath, and grabbed a pillow to place it over my face.

I decided that I didn't want to get up. I was busy feeling too lazy and tired for nothing anyways.

After Feliks asked me to like totally get up and out of my bed because it was _such_ a beautiful day out, which I immediately refused to, Eliza came bursting through the door, by herself on her portable tray.

But...

It had no food on it.

" E-elizabeta? Where's my fo-"

" What, no good morning? I'm really tired of you just being in here, without ever enjoying yourself! That's it, Lovino Vargas,**_ you are getting your ass up right now to get ready and have your breakfast with master Antonio!_**"

...

...

...

Yeah, here we go the fuck again.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia... poo...<strong>

**Holy blahblahblah! I'm so sorry for not updating! DX I've been so busy, and now that school has started, I'm already getting huge tests and what not. I dislike being in high school, but I need education! XD Anyways, I must update my other story, or my fans will kill me o . o I hope you like this story, thank you all for the reviews! It's what keeps me going~! XD Haha~ And as promised, I shall now give you all tomatoes~! XD**

**Review Shout Outs: **

**CookEatShare: Aw, how awesome-sauce~! Thanks for loving my story~ ^3^ And your a FrUk fan? That's cool, but I'm more obsessed with UsUk... But I don't hate you! XD And yay, I now got internet connection~ *hands you a tomato***

**skribble-scrabble: I know, I'm sorry, I felt bad for Feli too! DX B-but don't worry, he's okay now~ And yay, Lovi went into the west wing! Haha~ Did you like it? ^^ *hands you a tomato***

**Xou: Aww, thank you! -^3^- And yes, I'm sorry I completely forgot about Kuma! XD And just because you pointed it out, I'll tell you:**

_**Kumajiro: Matthew's pet. He was once a polar bear who always forgets his owner's name. Transformed into a foot stool.**_

**Yes, there is my fail for Kumajiro XD *hands you a tomato***

**satsukiarisa: I'm glad to know you like it! Thank you~! *hands you a tomato* **

**JoyHeart: Yeah, I know, I'm sorry! It's okay though, he can leave whenever he wants, although he doesn't...yet... I'VE SAID TO MUCH~! XD *hands you a tomato***

**Yuri n' Chuka: O U O I. Love. You~ Haha~ Well, sorry if I sounded to creepy! XD But seriously, thanks so much for your awesome-sauce review! And here ya go! * hands you a tomato* Love it~ Oh, and yes, as you can already tell, it's not completely like the real story~ So here's another tomato you lucky person~! *hands you another tomato***

**princesspug: Haha~! I'm glad you like! And yes, writing about Francis always makes me grin like a fool! Even more so when Lovi wears a dress! Hahaha~! And yay, a pickle! Here's a tomato~ * hands you a tomato***

**rainbow world: *cough* Lovi wore a dress, and he looked mad sexy in it~ *smirks* Too bad Eliza didn't have her camera TuT *hands you a tomato***

**ThirteenLuckyStars: I'm so happy you like! Yes, that sexy Spaniard does give me goosebumps too...*shivers* a-anyways, I seriously love you too~! XD Haha~ I love you even more, because my favorite pairing after Spamano is also PruCan o . o holy crap, we are so alike! And a year's supply of tomatoes huh? Well then: * hands you A LIFETIME supply of tomatoes* oh yeah~**

**Shock Therapy: You really think so? Thanks a bunch~! XD *hands you a tomato* **

**PrussiaNerd: Well then, my friend, hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD *hands you a tomato***

**amerique: Exactly what I thought! That's another reason why I even did this! XD I'm so freaking happy you like~! *hands you a tomato***

**xStormdreamer: Oh, pfft~ Muchas Gracias senorita~! XD *hands you a tomato* TuT I literally cracked up reading those four words~! XD **

**Okay, so I think that's it! Next time, I shall give you all a churro if you review~! XD I actually love every single one of you because I cry tears of happiness when I see your reviews~ ;3 I hope I update soon~! -^u^- (Because damn, if I don't update my other fic on PruCan, my fans will surely hunt me down...)**

**P.S. And yeah, I added Kumajiro X Gilbird! XD **


End file.
